The Pokémon Journey: The Kanto Adventures
by MistOwl
Summary: This is the first story out of a series of five; one for each region. This story mainly follows the games, but I might add a few things from the Pokémon manga/anime. Also, I do not own Pokémon! A story following the adventures of Mist as she embarks on a journey through the Kanto region!


**A start that I'm sure brings back lots of memories! Especially of Ash being an idiot.**

* * *

I watched the screen intently. A Gengar and a Nidorino were battling. They seemed even; neither one had the upper hand.

"Come on Nidorino!" I yelled, eyes fixed on the TV.

"These monsters seem to be equal!" the commentator boomed, his voice echoing over the stadium. "I wonder who'll come out on top!"

Gengar's trainer shouted an order barely audible over the crowd. Gengar used Hypnosis and Nidorino dropped to the floor slowly, eyes closed, asleep.

"Is this where the battle turns around?" the commentator said, building the excitement.

Just then, the sleepy Pokémon was recalled and replaced with a gigantic rock snake. An Onix!

"Yeah, that's more like it!" I practically screamed.

The screen went blank.

"Mist keep it down!" My mum was at the door with a remote control in her hand."It's midnight and you have a big day tomorrow so you need rest. Get your pyjamas on quick and get to bed!" she scolded.

"But I can't sleep; I can't decide what Pokémon to pick!" I complained.

"Not my problem, now get to bed." She went on.

"Aw, I hate it when you make more sense than me!" I grumbled. Having lost the argument, I quickly got changed and turned on my night light, before hopping into bed. I pulled the covers up to my face. Absently, I gazed at posters of my favourite trainers, and Pokémon furniture. I fell into a daze, thinking of travelling with my Pokémon, becoming a strong trainer and battling in tournaments and the Pokémon League; the place where the toughest trainers go. Soon enough I was back to thinking about my starter choice.

_Bulbasaur would be a good choice. They say it's good for beginners. _I thought. _Together we'd be unstoppable. Apart from fighting fire-types – they're strong against Bulbasaur. And Charmander is a fire type! So I and Charmander would be a perfect team. But then there's Squirtle, who'd beat Charmander with its water attacks. So that would be the right way to go. But then Bulbasaur has super-effective moves against Squirtle..._

And so my dilemma continued. But after all that I was tired and needed sleep. And sleep I did. All I had to do was shut my eyes and I was so tired that the next thing I knew I was dreaming. And it's probably not impossible to guess what I was dreaming about – starter Pokémon, of course. Except there were all three at once, and I stared at them. Each one had their good points and bad points. But which one was the best choice? I pondered through my dreams.

I woke, startled, a little unsure of what had just happened. Had I dreamed? Slowly I recovered pieces of my dream, and then remembered what that day was... I sleepily checked the clock and that was when my pace changed. I was out of bed in a beat of a fly's wing. I got dressed so quick I nearly forgot pants (that would have been an embarrassing scene in front of Blue). Skipping breakfast, I grabbed my cap and backpack before shouting a quick goodbye to my mum (I'd promised to come back to show her my Pokémon later) and darted straight out of the door. I hurried to the lab with people casting me weird glances as I tore down the road.

Horrible thoughts were rushing through my head. What if Oak had no Pokémon left because I was too late and I was forced to go home and wait until next year? What if I fell over on my way there and landed flat on my face with Blue laughing and taunting me? What if my Pokémon didn't like me? Or if Oak decided that I wasn't ready to take the responsibility to have a Pokémon? This was something like what was rushing through my head all at once when Oak's lab finally came into my sight.

Upon arriving, I saw crowds of people waiting outside. This was usual. People always wanted to watch the new trainers start out on their journeys from Pallet Town. I jostled through the crowd to get to the lab. As I shoved through the thick river of people, I discovered they made way for me. By the cap and backpack, they probably knew I was just about to start my journey. I felt myself go red as a path for me was cleared.

_No! I can't blush! Not now! I'm already late! _I thought to myself.

While I walked down the path that had been made for me, staring down and trying not to blush, I heard slow footsteps behind me and a familiar voice.

"Look who finally decided to show up, huh." He sneered.

* * *

**So what do you think? Please review and tell me, I want to know that someone read this.**


End file.
